


The Ace's Feast

by Solunadawn



Series: Testimony of the Old World [4]
Category: Storm Hawks
Genre: 10 years before, Alternate Universe, Archanis (Storm Hawks), Cyclonia, Feast, Gen, Grandmaster Cyclonis, Little Cyclonis is a brat and its great, Though in here she's Grandmaster Cyclonis, Welcoming party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 07:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14443908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solunadawn/pseuds/Solunadawn
Summary: The Dark Ace attends the welcoming feast in his honor, where he gets accustomed to how life will be for him and for the Cyclonians.He also meets the future empress.





	The Ace's Feast

The Dark Ace knew he would be welcomed by Cyclonia after he betrayed his squadron, he was promised as much when he made the deal to do so with one of the messengers of (whom he would address ten years later as ‘Grandmaster’) Master Cyclonis. What he did not know was that after being proclaimed Cyclonia’s Sky Knight he would get an even warmer welcome than he’d expect.

A warm welcome that involved a feast in his honor at the same table where Master Cyclonis and her raven haired granddaughter resided for their meals among the other wealthy of Cyclonia.

“A toast! To the cunning and strength of our new Sky Knight, the Dark Ace who brought us our victory! Long may he prosper!”, Master Cyclonis shouted, glass raised high.

“”Long may he prosper! Glory to Cyclonia!””, The nobles proclaimed, clinking their glasses against their nearest table mates as they began to feast and talk amongst themselves.

Ace was admittedly stunned. He knew they were the opposing faction before, but he never really saw them as...joyus? Unified? a community? He wasn’t sure of the proper antonym. He knew how he originally saw them was akin to how he knew mercenary bands work together when they have a similar contract.

 _’Very...unfriendly, very direct and about the job. Otherwise, they’re in their own spaces and not in the mood for talk.,_ The Dark Ace recalled.

Ace heard a chuckle sound from near him and saw it was Master Cyclonis chuckling in her seat, gazing at the Sky Knight. The Dark Ace tensed.

“What?”, He asked.

“You did not expect this behavior when joining us, did you boy?”, The silver haired empress asked.

“-! ...No, I did not.”, Ace responded honestly.

“I wouldn’t expect you to, when one swings a sword one rarely considers what his opponent does in his free time, or if his opponent is even capable of having people he cares for. People are more complex than even the people themselves give each other credit for.”, Master Cyclonis said. She took a swig of her glass before setting it down and reaching for her fork as the Dark Ace began eating, his eyes on her.

“Take this festivity for example. It is more than mere jolly celebration, though it is one of its main purposes. This feast acts also as an _introduction.”,_ She continued.

“For me to be introduced to these people?”, The Dark Ace asked.

“Yes, but also for them to you. These men and women are people who control aspects of Cyclonia’s economy, its law, and its society which means for you dear Sky Knight that these people are who you should go to if issues arise in such places that I need you to fix.”, She answered.

“I see… Law I can understand, just like with society, but economy? What good could a Sky Knight do there?”, He questioned.

“Hmph, it is understandable that such concepts are hard to grasp but conflict and battles are as much waged in the marketplace as they are in the courthouses and in the streets though in different forms. It is important as a Sky Knight to recognise these battles and fight them to ensure our terra’s safety and stability.”, Master Cyclonis said.

“So...I am no less free than when I was with my squadron…”, The Dark Ace grimaced.

“Oh no no no Ace, I assure you. I am quite capable of handling a majority of these matters, but if it is too big or I am too busy to address the problem I will need an agent who is aware of who to turn to and what i’ll need of them when I say the word. Outside of that you are free to protect the terra however you deem fit.”, She responded.

“Then it is fine.”, Ace answered. “I take it the child is here to also be introduced?”, He said looking at the raven haired girl.

She gave him a wary look that came off as more annoyed than shy.

“Ah, yes. This is my granddaughter. She is the next in line to the throne and it would do well for you to remember her as well. She is also someone you must protect.”, Master Cyclonis said.

The Dark Ace looked at the kid with a smirk.

“It is nice to meet you, future ruler. The Master is quite a figure to live up to, you have your work cut out for you.”, The Dark Ace said as he gave a bow to her at his seat.

The girl’s eyes widened briefly before calming and closing them.

“It is nothing but what is expected of me.”, She said in a tone of condescending pride. A tone that caused the silver haired empress to suppress her laughter.

“PFT--! O-Oh dear sweet child of mine, I see you never waver in your pride…!”, She sputtered out before covering her mouth again.

Ace was surprised by the child’s attitude. She was fearless, even towards her elders she had no problem sounding like their words of praise were insults to her capabilities. He supposed such acting out was defiance for her. A refusal to comply to the wishes of others if she herself did not also wish it. That was something he could understand.

“.....Hah. It is, isn’t it?”, He said with an incredulous smile.

“It is, but what was not expected was for you to actually take down the Storm Hawks, your own team… That was certainly a feat none saw coming.”, The girl said to Ace, looking at him with interest.“You took them all down?”

While there was still some chatter amongst the nobles, many of their eyes turned to the Dark Ace, interested to hear the tale.

“I wouldn’t take ALL of the credit little one, many were beaten by your Talons but yes I did take many down.”, Ace answered. “The first one I struck my blade upon may be a name you all recall. Lightning Strike, their leader.”

The nobles gasped and Master Cyclonis looked with intrigue. Her daughter smiled, amused.

“You struck at the very leader of the Storm Hawks first? What a bold move, and even more impressive that you struck him down.”, The girl said.

“I wouldn’t say it was impressive. I was his right hand man, his co-pilot. He was so used to trusting me that it didn’t even occur that i’d use my blade on him when he wasn’t looking. A grave error on his part.”, The Dark Ace said.

The nobles’ voices turned to hushed murmurs as the girl across from him smirked.

“I am surprised you would admit that at a dinner table with your new allies present. One would think you couldn’t be trusted.”, The raven haired girl replied.

“Y-Your highness, I wouldn’t go _that_ far…”, one of the upper class said.

“No, you are right to think that. It is only natural.”, Ace cutted in. “But it wouldn’t make sense for a traitorous type who is planning to backstab others to raise his suspicion with statements such as these. It would only give disadvantage.”

The wealthy looked amongst each other and talking. They were coming to the same conclusion. Yes, it could wear them out with paranoia and give the Dark Ace a chance or a window to strike, but that was a pretty small chance. Ace could be cuffed with crystal powered restrictors, forbidding him from entering certain crystal powered doorways or getting within a certain radius of the individuals who had a type of crystal barrier bracelet before paralyzing him. There were so many ways it was more of a disadvantage than an advantage, he would be better off staying quiet about how he tricked Lightning Strike.

“...That is why it is honesty.”, Ace said.

“Hoh…”, Master Cyclonis voiced, amused.

“I value myself first, i’ll make no illusions about that. Which is why to my new allies I confess, if I am denied what I desire I will do all I can to get my way. I want to be the best Sky Knight Atmos has ever seen, and to do that would mean I would have to beat every Sky Knight Atmos has or will ever see. For that purpose, I know Cyclonia and Master Cyclonis are who will get me there and I couldn’t be more grateful to serve. I will do my best, Master Cyclonis.”, The Dark Ace got out of his seat and kneeled to Master Cyclonis who gazed at him in stunned silence.

“...heh...hahaha…”

“AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!”, Master Cyclonis cackled, a ghostly echo in her voice danced with her laughter and sent shivers down everyone's spines.

“Good! _Good!!_ I would expect nothing less from my chosen Sky Knight! You will be made the best! This I can assure you! We welcome you warmly, Dark Ace!”, She declared with a booming voice. The nobles all clapped and cheered, satisfied that their worries were put to rest. The child was even clapping.

The Dark Ace sat back down to continue eating, content he had no more concerns to shoot down. He could hear the thinking hum of the little girl’s contemplation and looked over.

“....So you struck down Lightning Strike.”, She said as her eyes were up in thought.

Ace swallowed his food to speak.

“We’ve explained that, yes.”, He responded.

“....Does that make you ‘Lightning Striker’?”, She asked with a mischievous smile.

The Dark Ace paused in shock, registering the horrible word play this kid used before looking at her as if she had insulted his very way of life.

“Wha-- How could you--”, He sputtered in disbelief as her smile widened.

“AHAAAAAHAHAHAHA!! *SNRK*! HAHAHAHA!! ‘STRIKER’ AHAHAHA!!!”, The silver haired empress howled in laughter, no ghostly echo could be heard.

While it lightened the atmosphere it did nothing but sour Ace’s mood.

_’Don’t make little of my accomplishments, brat!’_

**Author's Note:**

> The origin of the horrid nickname in "Mending Confidence". Cyclonis is a prideful little brat, haha!


End file.
